Exalted V2
by Hunter092
Summary: During the Battle of Torrington, a mobile suit team discovered something that has sent them, and anybody else caught in the blast radius on Earth or in space, into a new time and place. Armed with the power to make a difference, they will forever change the Cosmic Era.
1. Day of Light

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and all rights belong to their respective companies**

The _Exalted_ was never meant to be in Torrington Base.

The R_a Cailum-_class battleship wasn't supposed to be even near it when the battle began, but fate has decided that Torrington will be their destination.

The warship was supposed to be on the other side of the planet, but a recent change of orders from HQ a few weeks ago caused them to be here.

As always, fate is cruel.

"This is Swordfish 4 to Sandbox, where the hell are Zeon getting reinforcements?!"

"Roger Swordfish 4. They must have been from an orbital drop over."

"Copy that Sandbox, I- AGHHHH!"

"Swordfish 4, respond over?"

For the two RAS-96 Anksha units, mobile suits designed for atmospheric combat, call signs "Swordfish 3" and "Swordfish 4," they were shot down, unfortunately. Swordfish 4 went down when a Gouf Custom dropped from the heavens and slammed down its heat sword on top of the EFF mobile suit.

Swordfish 3 quickly transformed to its MS mode. As it did so, it activated its beam sabers and boosted towards the Gouf. Before it could attack, however, the EFF MS took a cannon shot to the back from a nearby Zaku Cannon, a modification of a Zaku II that somehow survived the war. As the MS was staggered, the Gouf used this moment and rammed its sword into the Anksha, crushing the pilot causing oil to burst out of the machine.

As the crew of the _Ra Cailum-_warship, the _Exalted _observed, the captain studied the battlefield. Zeon Remnant forces have attacked and they have used both old and advanced MS. The most terrifying thing on the battlefield, however, is the giant mobile armor that has been destroying a good number of sea-based vessels and much of the residing area.

_Except for the mobile armor, the base along with a good number of reinforcements should be enough to stop the attackers_, the Captain thought. He however started to question on where did some of the recent enemy reinforcements coming from.

"Sir, we lost Swordfish 3 and 4," reported an officer.

"Have all mobile suits launch and prepare for anti-mobile suit combat," calmly ordered the captain.

One of the first to enter the launch bays was a RGZ-95 ReZEL modified for atmospheric flight, with its pilot a young rookie newtype individual, barely older than the Unicorn's pilot, by the name of Lieutenant Junior Grade Conner Johnson. The young lad has fairly weak newtype abilities, but this more or less just increases his piloting ability.

Now the pilot not hoped, but out righted prayed that he would not be killed.

"This is Sandbox to Atlas, you ready for your first sortie Conner?" came in a voice in the comm link, breaking the boy's train of thought.

"Ready Ajax. I think," replied the one given the call sign 'Atlas'.

"Just be careful out there, lad."

Conner sighed as he prepared himself. He slowly activated the rest of his MS as he put his hand on the lever for the thruster.

"ReZEl, launching!" said Conner as the ReZEL accelerated forward.

The pilot felt the force on him as it knocked him to his seat. The MS flew into the air, and with a few presses of several buttons and commands half a second later, transformed into its waverider form.

He later joined up with two other units, one other ReZEL, and an RGM-96D Jegan D Type on a Base Jabber sub-lifter.

"Johnson, follow my lead and fan out on my signal," said the other ReZEL pilot.

"Roger,"

"Anyway, once we-" before Conner's CO could say anything, a beam pierced through his ReZEL. Time slowed down as the mobile suit as the mobile suit exploded.

"COMMANDER!" screamed out the Jegan pilot.

"Incoming bandits!" shouted Conner.

At least two mobile suits, one of which Conner knew was a Marasai, a mobile suit created by the ex-Federation group the Titans, approached them and opened fire.

"Shit," said the ReZEL pilot as he narrowly dodged a beam shot grazed his mobile suit. Three other MS on the ground in a destroyed part of the city but still with some structures left, one Gouf Heavy Arms Type, and two other mobile suits Conner didn't know but he recognized them as some modification of the Geara Zulu, a recent Zeon design, opened fire at them.

Conner immediately had the ReZEl transform into its MS mode and opened fire with his beam rifle. One sot struck the arm of the Gouf and melted it off.

"Conner, taker care of those three! I'll hold these bastards off," stated the Jegan pilot. The Jegan quickly turned to the Marasai and began firing its two beam rifles.

"Copy."

The ReZEL transformed into waverider mode. Once the process was finished, the thrusters ignited and the mobile suit boosted towards its target.

Before the EFF pilot could do anything, however a 180mm shot from the nearby Zaku cannon grazed the ReZEL, and in the process, badly damaged the thrusters.

"Damn it," cursed Conner.

He directed the ReZEL towards the Gouf and evaded another few shots from it. Once the mobile suit was close enough it transformed and activated the beam saber on its rifle and slashed the Gouf at an angle. The ReZEL landed on the ground and slid forward, while the Gouf was split in half and spontaneously combusted.

Conner opened fire as his MS slid, but his opponents immediately took cover behind some damaged building with one firing its grenade launcher from its rifle.

The ReZEL opened fire with Vulcan guns, sending in blue 60mm shots towards the projectile. The grenade exploded midair, causing a black mist that covered the area.

Conner used this opportunity to get to cover on the building to his left.

The whole situation turned into a waiting game. As the ReZEL reloads its beam rifle, the Zulu's, beam machineguns in hand, moved in two different directions. Both mobile suits rushed to the flanks of the ReZEL, and therefore surrounding him.

They opened fire.

Luckily, Conner was a bit faster.

The ReZEL boosted towards one of the Zulu and used its shield to block some of the beam shots. It then immediately activated the beam saber on the rifle and prepared to slash horizontally.

As the blue MS lunged, the Zulu quickly ducked under the concentrated plasma and popped up its right heat claws and gave an uppercut, splitting the beam rifle into four pieces.

However, the Zeon pilot left himself wide open as Conner opened fire with his arm grenade launcher, sending in an explosive projectile that impacted the chest of the Zeon mech, utterly shredding most of the metal. The ReZEL then made sure its dead by activating its beam saber and stabbed straight to it.

Meanwhile, the other Zulu opened fire with its grenade launcher, prompting the ReZEl to quickly sidestep the dodge the shot. The ReZEL quickly used its thrusters to charge in on its opponent.

"You won't get me that easily," stated the Zulu pilot on an open line. He sounded old, around forty or fifty years of age.

The Zulu fired another shot this time Conner used his beam saber to quickly strike the grenade.

Unfortunately, this made the ReZEL pilot an idiot as the grenade exploded.

"What the?!" yelled Conner in surprise.

The Zulu then opened fire. As its rifle roared, multiple beam shots were sent into the ReZEL, some being blocked by the latter's shield or hit in a relatively unimportant part.

The pilot smirked as he pulled the trigger again. This time, however, he heard a click instead.

"Damn," cursed the Zeon pilot as he had his MS discard its assault rifle and popped up its heat knives from its forearms and held them in a reverse grip. The mobile suit then charged at its counterpart.

A loud clang is heard and several sparks appeared when the Zulu's heat knives' crashed into the ReZEL's shield as the latter placed itself in a defensive. The ReZEL attempted to bash with its shield, however the Zulu immediately stepped back.

"You'll have to do better than that!" taunted the Zeon pilot.

Conner grunted as he had the ReZEL lunged the enemy. However, the Zulu quickly dodged the beam saber and gave an upward slash with its right knife, shredding part of the outer armor.

"Don't overstretch your attacks!" shouted the Zulu pilot as he kicked the ReZEL, sending it a few meters in the air before it regained its footing.

Lt. Johnson grunted as he took a breath and had his MS placed in a Greek-style defensive stance with its saber just on top of its shield.

"There. Although I recommended you use a bigger shield with that stance," simply stated the Zulu pilot. "There's a much better style with that shield."

"Yes sir," said Conner as he sighed. That man sounded way too much like an instructor of his.

This however caused the Zulu pilot to be stunned for a moment.

"I'm the damned enemy you fool!" yelled out the man.

"Fool?" questioned Conner as he maneuvered for a thrust, which the Zulu sidestepped. "You're the one giving me advice! Thanks anyway."

"Sorry. Just old habits" replied the man as he swung with one of his arms. The ReZEL easily blocked the thrust, but the Zulu's other knife rushed towards the head.

"Former instructor?" asked the ReZEL pilot as he head-butted the Zulu. The Zulu was knocked back and both mobile suits stood there waiting to strike.

"Yes."

"Then why do you fight?"

The Zulu pilot took a short breath before speaking. "I don't know. But right now, I just don't want to die."

Conner had his mobile suit nod in understanding. After all, it's the same reason why he's still alive, for faith and belief no longer matter. _Might as well give this guy a quick death, or perhaps disable him if possible_ he thought.

He was silent as he vertically slashed with his blade, which the Zulu sidestepped, but a bash from the ReZEL's shield arm was enough to knock the mobile suit back. A pull of a trigger then unleashed 60mm rounds, not stopping as they tore through the face of the Zulu.

He then quickly stabbed his blade into the Zulu's head, melting it as it goes. The Zeon mobile suit fell to its knees, the blade still in it. The ReZEL then pulled its arm out, thus the saber now no longer connected with the other mobile suit.

Then, that's when it all went wrong.

"CONNER!" came in a yell. Conner turned to see his comrade, the one piloting the Jegan, get knocked down on the ground with an olive-green Marasai landing next to it.

"Run," was the only thing pilot said as the Marasai brought down its foot on the Jegan's cockpit, crushing it as well as its occupant.

"Damn it," cursed Conner a bit angrily as the ReZEL proceeded to engage the Marasai. Before he could move further, however, a grappling hook grazed his MS's arm.

The pilot turned to see a Gouf with its arm mounted gatling gun aimed at him. With some minor use of vulgar language, he quickly dodged the shots. Then another mobile suit came in and delivered a powerful punch to the ReZEL's face, knocking it to the ground.

Conner felt the full force of the blow as his mobile suit landed and simply sat there dazed. A Gouf came next to the ReZEL, with its heat sword ready to strike. The boy closed his eyes expecting death.

Perhaps fortunately, an object resembling a seed exploded.

* * *

><p>"This is Renegade 1. We are currently approaching the targeted colony," said a voice on the comm line as several mobile suits, called RGM-96X Jestas, and one Gundam unit, the RX-78GPO3S Dendrobium Stamen, approached on what appears to be an abandoned space colony.<p>

"Copy that Renegade 1, you are clear the to enter the colony over."

"Loud and clear Watchman," answered Renegade 1, but in a somewhat weary voice.

"I know your tired and want to go home, Commander Uraki, but we still got work to do," stated a voice in reference to their "blacker than black" operation. That voice belongs to a captain of a vessel that hasn't been named yet as the ship was rushed to combat.

The ship was a new prototype, dubbed the '_New York-class' _by the top brass. It was currently painted black and was over 700 meters, a bit bigger than the _Dogosse Giar_ class. It has four launch decks, which extends from the ship.

For its weapons, it has four beam cannons as its main armament. It also has two mega particle cannons at the front of it, and a single but very powerful hyper beam cannon. The ship also has an advance CIWS system with multiple point defense guns and it also features multiple missile launchers that can fire different kinds of warheads.

Unfortunately this may be the only vessel of its kind to be built. This is due to multiple reasons, but mainly because the Federation _doesn't _need one.

It was also expensive as hell, so the designers manage to form a team to support it with new and old technology.

_That still doesn't explain how Uraki's Gundam managed to survive all that paperwork_ thought the ship's captain. How did the mobile suit commander even manage to acquire it, he didn't want to know.

Their mission was simple; investigate an abandoned colony that practically as old as the Universal Century, and find out why there are vey powerful psycho waves coming from it.

"I just want to get back to my family, Watchman Actual," stated Commander Uraki as he and his MS team call sign 'Renegade' slowly approached an entrance to one of the colony's hangar bays.

"Roger that, Renegade Leader," replied the Captain as he gave a light chuckle.

This annoyed Uraki a bit, but he figured that the Captain was like this a long time ago.

"This is Renegade Squadron, we are now entering the designated location."

"This is Saber Squadron, approaching objective."

"This is Echo team, we are in the colony and approaching objective."

The captain sighed as he calmly sat on his chair and enjoyed his coffee. He reread his exact orders again as he made observations on their current situation.

During the search for the so-called "Laplace Box," many have noted a ridiculous psycho wave reading from this particular sector of space. Initial scouting teams found the colony, which appeared to be one of the older model but was still unnaturally big, and so in fear that either Neo Zeon or the Vist Foundation get their hands on it, the Federation sent in the most stealthy and most powerful ship they could find and deploy it to the sector.

"This is Watchman Actual to all units. The mission is pure and simple. We are to find out what is going on in this colony and find any survivors and secure them if possible. Only engage in combat if anybody opened fire on us. If any Neo Zeon or Vist force arrives, we are to immediately get access to the main computer and blow the colony up," announced the captain. He listened to various acknowledgments and looked at the map showing his forces and the colony.

As Renegade Squadron entered the colony, they noticed something was wrong. For one there were mobile suits, with the latest being only Second Neo Zeon War models. There are also what appears to be multiple lines that Uraki could not tell if it's either wires, pipes, or just paint, that cover the grey hangar.

"Jesus Christ, what is this place," stated Renegade 4 as he got out of his Jesta and proceeds to a nearby computer with his helmet flashlight activated. "There's even a God damn Hyaku Shiki in here."

"Where?" asked Uraki.

"Bay 12."

Uraki and another pilot got out of their mobile suits and floated to the area. There they find a golden Gundam, reminiscent of one the late Char Aznabel flew before.

"So, a Gundam is here alright," simply stated Uraki.

"Uhh sir, I don't think that's the Hyaku Shiki," stated Uraki's partner, a man he knew as Viktor.

"What do you mean?" asked Uraki.

"Well, sir, I used to fly the Zeta types, and this thing is clearly a _very_ early version," replied Viktor as he made several gestures to picture it for Uraki. "It has a couple of parts that would clearly indicate so, but is using an older and flawed design."

"What are you saying Lieutenant?"

"This could be the Delta Gundam sir."

Uraki was now confused. From what he knows, the Delta Gundam was an early design prototype of the Zeta Project that never got produced due to metal fatigue its frame suffered. The design was then incorporated into the Hyaku Shiki, which cannot transform.

"Viktor, get into the cockpit and find out what hell is that thing doing here." Viktor nodded at that.

Viktor floated to the computer near the machine and pressed a button, opening the Gundam's cockpit. Once it opened, he immediately moved to it and entered the Delta Gundam as he sat down and began working on the computer.

"How is it?" asked Uraki.

"It'll take a while, sir!" yelled out Viktor. "The damn thing is in Hungarian!" Uraki just shook his head at that.

"This is Echo Team," came in a voice on the radio. "We are now in the control room. Still no survivors spotted over."

"This is Renegade 1 to Echo, can you guys turn on the lights."

"Roger that Renegade 1." There was a short silence as Uraki patiently waited. "Turning on lights in 3…2…1"

Suddenly, the entire hangar was illuminated as all the lights turned, revealing that the hangar was larger than what the team anticipated. Uraki also noticed that's there's another pathway on what appears to be another hangar.

"This is Echo. We're also going to activate the life support system, but we recommend you guys keep your helmets. Gravity is still off due to practical reasons over."

"Copy that Echo," replied Uraki. "Lieutenant! You got anything new?"

"Negative, Commander," replied Viktor as he currently operated the Delta's computers. "There's no info regarding how this machine was manufactured and there are no records regarding usage. It seems that it was just built and then left here. But whoever made this managed to put in the Zeta's solution to the frame problem."

_Damn_ thought Uraki.

"Sir!" Uraki turned to see Renegade 3 and 5 exiting from the pathway leading to the other hangar and stopped before him. "You are not going to believe what we saw sir."

"What is it?"

"Sir, I recommend you see for yourself." Uraki nodded at that.

Once the three floated into the other hangar, they suddenly became silent.

_Mother of God _thought Uraki.

The entire hangar was covered with literally hundreds of mobile suits ranging all the way from Guntanks to Jegans. What's more terrifying is that every single mecha appears to be upgraded to the point where it could stand toe-to-toe with a modern day one.

"Captain, are you seeing this?" said Uraki as he activated his helmet camera.

"Copy that, Commander," replied the Captain, who is also _Now in a state of shock. "Now what the hell do we put in the report?_

"Captain! Unidentified contacts coming in fast about a 100 km away from us!" reported a bridge officer."

"Identify them!" ordered the Captain.

"IFF reads them as-" started another officer but he soon stopped. He then continued. "Neo Zeon. At least three vessels. All _Rewloola_-class."

"Rewloolas?!" yelled the Captain in surprise. He thought, no he knew, that there was only _one _Rewloola. Zeon must have been busy.

"All hands prepare for battle stations! Prepare for anti-ship combat and send out Charlie Squadron!"

Suddenly, the entire colony glowed green.

_What the hell?_

"Uhh Watchman, we have a problem," stated the voice of Echo Team's leader.

"This is Saber 1. Let me guess, you activated every single psycoframe in the colony."

"How the fuck is that possible?"

* * *

><p>The boy opened his eyes as he hit the thrusters.<p>

The ReZEL was immediately sent to the location behind it and immediately got up. The Gouf fired with its arm-mounted cannons, which made a loud, almost distinctive roar in the air. The ReZEL dodged the shots and reactivated his beam saber and rammed its shield into the Gouf, knocking it back. The ReZEL then quickly plunged its weapon into the center of the Gouf.

This unfortunately got the attention of every mobile suit in the area as at least nine eye red eyes came in looking at Conner's mobile suit.

"Well shit," simply stated Conner in frustration.

A Gouf Custom and a Zaku Cannon quickly approached his position, using the buildings as cover as they opened fire and fill the sky with smoke and metal. Conner quickly had his MS quickly dash to a nearby building and used it for cover. He then returned fire with his shield-mounted beam gun.

A large bang from the Zaku Cannon was heard and a 180mm shell was sent flying into the air, before crashing into the building in front of Conner. The building then instantly developed a large hole before it collapsed.

Conner used this opportunity given by the smoke of the debris to quickly dash and also fire his beam gun. A purple arrow exited the barrel of said weapon and bunred through the Zaku Cannon's armor.

The Gouf's response is to immediately charge the ReZEL with its heat saber drawn.

_Crap_

The ReZEL blocked the strike, but the Gouf quickly rammed its other hand into the ReZEL's head, knocking it back. Conner then quickly used the ReZEL's 60mm head cannons to suppress the opponent and quickly gave an upward slash, destroying the Gouf's arm. He then had the arm motioned to stab the beam saber right down through the mobile suit's shoulder and into the chest.

A mobile suit with two missile launchers appeared, supported by two other mobile suits, both of which are aquatic models. Conner then noticed his sensors detect three other mobile suits, Dom types, approaching from the desert. Finally there's the Marasai, which stood on top of a fallen skyscraper with its hand on its extended beam saber, similar to the saber on the ReZEL's rifle.

Time slowed down, as the Doms were the first to enter.

Conner boosted to one of the Doms, before implanting the ReZEL's foot into its torso while stabbing the beam saber into its chest. The ReZEL then, while using the Dom as the base, jumped into the air.

The impact of the kick caused the Dom to release its bazooka into the air, which Conner immediately grabbed with the ReZEL's hand after quickly deactivating its beam saber.

While in the air, the ReZEL spun around and fired the rocket launcher thrice. The first missed its target, which is another Dom-type. The second simply blinded the third Dom. And the last, despite a hundred other projectiles around it, managed to strike the mobile suit with the twin missile launcher.

When the missile struck the mobile suit it combusted, thus shredding the cockpit to pieced. What happened next is that the nuclear reactor ignited, causing a chain reaction that created an inferno. Another mobile suit next to the victim was soon caught in it before it could escape.

One of thee surviving Doms quickly drew its heat saber before slicing the ReZEL's bazooka in half. The EFF mobile suit however rammed what's left of the weapon into the head of the Dom, causing enough force to stun its pilot.

Conner then had his mobile suit quickly fire the beam gun into the chest of the Dom. The latter fell backwards, now with a gaping hole in it.

The final Dom quickly aimed its rocket launcher and fired a shot. A rocket was sent into the air, but Conner boosted to his left, thus dodging the rocket. Another rocket was sent, and Conner responded by activating the 60mm head Vulcans. Multiple rounds then tore through the projectile, causing to prematurely combust.

Both MS then charged against each other with their melee weapons activated. The Dom activated its beam scattering gun, which has been known to easily blind other MS, but the ReZEL quickly raised its shield to its head, rendering the weapon useless. The Dom performed a large horizontal swing as the ReZEL jumped into the air and slammed its beam saber into the cockpit and then quickly grabbed the latter's bazooka.

Once Conner landed and the Dom turned into scorched metal, he fired two rounds from the rocket launcher, which a mobile suit, the surviving one near the dead missile launcher mobile suit, was the target. Both rounds struck the target in relatively non-fatal areas, but the combined explosions caused a chain reaction, thus the mobile suit burst into flames.

The ReZEL casually dropped its weapon, which made a loud clang as it hit the floor, and turned to the Marasai. The latter booster jumped into an area right in front of the ReZEL, with its beam saber glowing brightly and its red eye flashed.

Both MS suddenly charged at each other. The Marasai jumped into the air, while the ReZEL slid to the lift as their sabers made contact. The weapons released from each other as the Marasai pummeled the ReZEL with the butt of its weapon, but before it could strike again with its saber, Conner had the ReZEL spun around before slamming the sword into the Marasai's left arm, turning it into hot molten metal. The Marasai's weapon however then quickly slash Conner's beam saber in half.

This however only gave Conner the opportunity to bash the edge of his shield into the Marasai's cockpit twice, knocking it down onto the ground. He looked at the cockpit, squashed from the brute force of the impact and blood and oil dripping out.

With that done, the pilot began to observe the rest of the battle.

All the other Federation forces were doing well, he noticed. A counter attack led by a Byarlant, which Conner assumed was stored at the base considering the fact it was a Titans model, was taking in shape.

He then remembered that there was a massive mobile armor in the area. He used his sensors to see the giant mobile armor, and then he saw what appeared to be a Gundam riding on top of a Zeta-type mobile suit, which is in its mobile armor mode.

What surprised Conner is that the second mobile suit transformed back into MS, and then grabbed the Gundam's weapon and fired a shot at the mobile armor, causing a massive inferno.

He then noticed a beam, which is of gigantic proportions and seemed to connect into space, was formed. A white flash soon began devouring everything in its path.

The pilot closed his eyes expecting death.

Only he did not receive it

**AN: And done.**

**This is the rewrite of the story dedicating to outright improving it and removing any non-SEED/UC bullshit.**

**If you have any suggestions, questions, OCs, etc., please PM me or leave it at the reviews.**


	2. Alliance of Sorts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and all rights belong to their respective companies. I only own OCs, with the exception of Chris Alder, who belongs to Gundam-Knight-Chris, and Natalie Williams, who belongs to starwars349. The Stark Jegan Jaeger also belongs to starwars349**

_Where the hell am I_? Conner began to analyze his surroundings as he slowly woke up.

He was in space. That much he could easily tell. Where exactly, he didn't know.

He was definitely not in any sector of space he knew, as the stars looked to wrong for him to be somewhere around Earth Sphere. He then looked at the rest of his surroundings, which was filled with either wreckage or asteroids. He then noticed several still active ships and mobile suits.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is the London Bell warship Exalted. We are requesting immediate aid we need-" came in a voice o the radio but it was interrupted by another voice.

"Oh shut up Feddie, we're also in a situation here-"

"You're in a situation? Well we're in this same shithole as you guys are!" yelled the Exalted's Captain.

"Everybody shut the fuck up!" came in a voice as a black warship came into view. "Let's deal this like gentlemen or I will turn all of you into dust."

"Why you-"

"Let's just put this argument on a private line," came in a voice, which Conner instantly recognized as the famous Captain Bright Noa. He remembered the time the latter visited the academy, where he thought a could number of recruits, including Conner, how to properly command a unit and make a best out of the men under them. He also reprimanded and what has been to do on now what is famously known as 'The Bright Slap,' rumored that it can turn brats into capable crewmembers.

"All available pilots or whoever is in space right now, we'll just send you a message and orders when we're through with this.

Conner then looked at the fleet. There were several ships, at least three _Marasai_-class warships, two _Ra Cailum-_class battleships, several _Clop_-class cruisers, a freighter, the Nahel Argama, and a gigantic 700-meter warship. It was enough to have Conner question his eyesight, as he never saw this many powerful warships at a single location before.

After exiting his thought, the pilot decided to search the rest of the channels. He left out the command channels, as he is simply content to just get an order instead of listening to the captains' arguments. He analyzed the local channels, and he heard a voice he was now glad to hear.

"Uhh, little help, lad?" came in the voice on the radio. Conner had his machine pinpoint to the source, revealing the damaged Zulu around fifty meters away.

"One moment," he stated on the comms as he chuckled lightly. He activated the ReZEL's boosters, which flared to life as the mobile suit flew across space.

"Just help me out," stated the Zulu pilot in a rather annoyed fashion, but Conner could sense a hint of gratefulness and relief in it. The boy didn't notice this at first, but he could hear a bit of German in his accent.

Once the ReZEL arrived at the Zulu's location, the latter had its cockpit opened by the pilot, revealing a man in full Zeon flight suit. Conner couldn't see his face though, as his helmet was heavily tinted.

"Hey! I think I see a mobile suit over there!" suddenly yelled out the Zeon pilot as he pointed out to a certain direction.

"Where?" asked Conner as he tried to use his sensors to find it.

"By the wrecked buildings," replied the other pilot. He then jumped from his cockpit to the hand of the ReZEL.

Conner turned to his sensors to the object his counterpart described. Once he identified several remains of what appeared to be skyscrapers, he saw something and activated the ReZEL's thrusters to get closer.

The mobile suit was a Geara Zulu, clearly one of the specialized "Guards-type" he heard about, judging by the marking and the weaponry. Besides its main assault rifle held in its arms, it has two large shields on tis shoulders, both of which contain some sort of RPG-type weapons.

He slowed down the thrusters before activating the ReZEL's breaks, thus the mobile suit stopped just right in front of the Zulu. The Zeon pilot then jumped to the front of the Geara Zulu before pressing a button just outside the cockpit on the chest armor. The cockpit door then opened, and the man got in.

"How is it?" asked Conner.

"Manageable. It's thankfully undamaged too," replied the Zeon pilot.

"Undamaged?"

"I have no bloody idea how," the Zeon pilot finished. "Anyway, we'll-"

"_Banagher!"_ came in a voice in the air.

"What the hell was that?!" questioned the Zeon pilot.

"It was a voice," replied Conner now in a somewhat worried tone.

"Couldn't make anything about it. Probably a newtype thing," concluded the Zulu pilot. "Can you trace it?"

"Negative. My newtype abilities are not that good if you asked me."

Just as Connor spoke, an object with a bright 'tail' of sorts passed by them from a distance.

"What the hell?" asked Conner.

"It's a mobile suit," replied the Zeon pilot. "Never seen it before."

Conner did, however.

He could see the mobile suit, white in color and a single horn on its head, flew quickly across space with its thrusters creating large blue flames. It was called the Unicorn.

To where it was going, he did not know.

"Hey, pilot of white mobile suit! Where the hell are you going in this mess?" asked/yelled the Zeon.

"Audrey. She's in danger!" yelled the Unicorn pilot. He sounded young, maybe a year or two younger than Conner.

"Who?"

"Mineva Zabi!"

"Zabi?" questioned Conner.

"Well then show us where! I'm not going to let the only decent Zeon royalty get killed!" yelled the Zeon pilot with a bit enthusiasm.

All three mobile suits, the RX-0 Unicorn, the RGZ-95 ReZEL, and the AMS-129 Geara Zulu Guards Type, flew in space. They passed by asteroids, destroyed buildings, wrecked mobile suits, and plenty of bodies.

"Damn, I didn't think there'd be this many bodies wreckage around here," stated the Zeon pilot as he flew by a destroyed, floating hangar.

"Well _40,000_ did go down in Dakar," answered Conner. The Zeon pilot just gave a sigh.

"Let's just move," the Zeon pilot grimly said.

"What happened?" asked the Unicorn pilot.

"Dakar was attacked by the mobile armor you fought," replied Conner. "Around maybe 40,000 people were killed in the attack.

"Oh,"

"Hey guys, I think I found something," stated the Zeon pilot as he put his thrusters at max.

"Hey wait up," replied Conner as he did the same.

They discovered an _aircraft_, which was currently floating dead in space. Judging by its looks and size, one could easily determine it was a _Garuda_-class aircraft, designed to be the backbone of Earth's air defense.

"A Garuda?" yelled the Zeon pilot in surprise.

"Must have been near Torrington," speculated Conner. He then noticed the Unicorn quickly boosted to the Garuda.

The Unicorn used its hands to quickly open a hole on the aircraft. Once it did, a figure wearing a space suit, which Conner wondered how but he figured that he or she was lucky enough to be a sealed part of the aircraft, then quickly exited the craft.

"Audrey, are you alright?" asked Banagher as the Unicorn held said person in its hands.

"I'm fine, Banagher" Audrey/Mineva said gladly. The cockpit of the Unicorn then opened, and the princess soon entered it.

"Well, now that's done," said the Zeon pilot. "I believe none of us made introductions."

"Very well. The name is Conner Johnson," said Conner.

"John, Johnathan Rommel," revealed the Zeon pilot. That explained the German in his accent.

"Banagher Links," stated the Unicorn pilot. "Thank you"

"No problem kid. We'll fly with you anytime," replied John. "After all, that was the only thing we did."

"To all available mobile suits," came in a voice on the radio." This is Captain Charles Blake of London Bell along with Captain Bright Noa. Two unknown mobile suits are heading our way. Can any available mobile suit capture them, with the pilots alive, and bring them into the colony."

"Should we-" began Conner, but John stopped him.

"No, I got this," replied the older man. "You head back to your ship and get your mobile suit repaired."

That was true. The only thing that worked in the ReZEL right now besides the engines and the nuclear reactor is a single beam saber. Everything else, including the transformation mechanism was broken.

"As for you Banagher, just take Ms. Zabi into the colony. Got it?"

"Okay," answered Banagher.

"Copy," acknowledged Conner.

"I'll teach you guys a thing or two about mobile suit melee combat later. See ya guys later."

And then they went their separate ways. John was heading to the unknown mobile suits, Banagher went to the colony, and Conner flew all the way to the Exalted.

_How did this shit happened _thought Conner as he had his mobile suit dodge an asteroid. None of this made sense to him. If a newtype resonance occurred, then why did it send them to this place?

He decided he'd find the answers soon.

"Watchman, this is Swordfish 5, requesting to land over." There was no response.

"Watchman, this is Atlas, requesting to land over," Conner said again, this time with his standardized call sign.

"This is Watchman to Atlas. Glad to see you still alive Conner," stated a voice on the radio.

"You too Ajax," replied Conner.

"Anyway, just land at Bay 1."

"Copy that. Over and out."

Ajax Durling was a strange man. From what he told Conner, he lived the rough life of an orphan before he was adopted. He still lived a hard life, something the man himself kept secret even from Conner or the captain. The only thing that mattered however is that he's damn good at his job.

Conner just shook his head as he landed the ReZEL into the Exalted's launch bay, where he then just walked into the ship's hangar.

The hangar was a standard Federation warship one, albeit with mobile suits of all kinds. Besides the ReZEL, they are at least three Zeon ones

"CONNER! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BABY!?" came in a voice that caused Conner to jump in surprise.

"Oh by the way Conner-" came in Ajax on the comms. "Alicia is extremely pissed."

Conner put his hand at his helmet at that. Alicia was a young woman, a year younger than Conner, and like Ajax, could be considered one of his closest friends. She however has one hell of a temper.

"Alicia, calm down-"

"I'm just glad you're alive you idiot!" yelled Alicia. Conner just smiled at that.

He opened the cockpit door and removed his helmet, thus revealing his face. He had black hair, which he kept in a crew cut. He also had brown eyes, what could be described as a medium height of his cheekbones, and a somewhat prominent jaw. He was also a bit pale in color, but there's a hint of brown in his skin.

_Might as well get this over with._

* * *

><p>John quickly moved to an area in space where two unknown mobile suits approach. He wasn't alone, as another friendly mobile suit, a customized Stark Jegan painted black and white with a red visor and equipped with two beam rifles, arrived.<p>

"Need a little help?" asked the Jegan pilot.

"Sure thing, name is John Rommel by the way," replied John.

"Chris Alder. So what's the plan?"

"Let me see." The Zeon pilot analyzed the two mobile suits. They were fast, that much he could tell. They're also armed with machine guns, which however confused John. There was no point in using machine guns in space, as beam weaponry is quite plentiful.

The physical appearance of the two mobile suits is the one thing that caused John to twitch his eyes. They resembled the Zaku II with their general appearance, color, and red mono-eye, but they are otherwise a bit two fancy to be Zeon mobile suits. They had a single fin on each of their heads, which John thought was stupid. The mobile suits also sport a pair of something that resembles wings, which contained the thrusters. Overall it was simply fancier, a bit too much to be practical.

"You have the faster MS," started John. "Go disable them with your saber and I'll provide suppressing fire."

"Simple, but I suppose that there's nothing wrong in it," replied Chris.

"Attention unidentified mobile suits!" came in a voice, probably one of the unknown mobile suits. "This is the ZAFT military! Lower your arms and come with us for questioning!"

"Attention ZAFT mobile suits!" yelled back John. "We have orders to take you down and bring you in alive!"

"What are you? Pirates?" questioned the ZAFT pilot.

"No, consider us a military from a nation far from here."

"What nation? Only ZAFT has mobile suits and naturals can't pilot them! Only coordinators can!" yelled the ZAFT pilot.

"Coordinate-what?" asked Chris.

"OPEN FIRE!" yelled the ZAFT pilot. He and the other mobile immediately opened fire with their machine guns.

"Well fuck!" shouted Chris as he had his Jegan dodge several shots. He took a round to the suit's chest, but the damage was not really extensive. "What caliber are these guys using?"

"Probably smaller than 90mm," mentioned John. He aimed the Zulu's beam rifle, which resembled the German STG-44 rifle, and pulled the trigger. "Take this."

He only heard a click before the rifle exploded in the Zulu's hands.

"GODDAMMIT!"

"You all right?" asked Chris.

"Just hand me a rifle," requested John.

The Jegan quickly tossed its rifle into space and then in the Zulu's right arm, with the second mobile suit then quickly pulled its trigger. A bright pink spear-like projectile was then sent into space.

The ZAFT pilot evidently never seen a beam weapon before, as he appeared to be too shocked to move and the beam easily burned through his mobile suit's arm. Chris then had his Jegan quickly move in and activated its beam saber, before performing a horizontal swing on the ZAFT mobile suit's head, destroying it.

John quickly fired with the Jegan's rifle. He fired multiple shots at the remaining enemy mobile suit, but the latter actually had a decent pilot as it dodged them all by moving left and right..

The Zeon pilot quickly locked on the ZAFT mobile suit, before pulling a trigger. The shields of the Zulu then suddenly rotated, and the RPG-like weapons on them, called the Sturm Faust, fired four warheads at the ZAFT mobile suit.

The ZAFT unit fired its machine gun, destroying one of the projectiles. It then quickly activated its thrusters and dodged two other projectiles while moving away from the UC mobile suits. The final rocket moved in close on the mobile suit, but it won't hit it.

Then it became apparent that somebody was smart enough to put a proximity alarm on the warheads.

The projectile combusted, causing a firestorm that engulfed the mobile suit's engines.

"Mayday! May-" but the voice then turned into static.

"Thank you Minovsky jamming!" exclaimed Chris. He then boosted to the ZAFT mobile suit and attempted to stab it in the head, but the latter dodged the strike and pulled out its own sword.

The ZAFT MS suddenly swung at Chris, but he just had his Jegan sidestep the blade and appeared behind the other mobile suit. Said mobile suit then try to use its elbow against him, but Christ just had his beam saber casually stabbed into the arm and burn it off. He then grabbed the head machine with his mobile suit's free hand and stabbed the beam saber just below the neck.

"Now you'll come with us?" asked Chris.

The ZAFT pilot had his machine dropped its sword and gave a thumbs up at that.

"This is Captain Charles Blake to all ship captains and squadron leaders. Please report at the colony. I repeat, all ship captains and squadron leaders are to report at the colony." The transmission then ended as John and Chris looked at each other with their MS.

"Shall we?" inquired Chris.

"Yeah," John responded.

And so the two, with the hostage mobile suits, began to fly smoothly to the colony. They travelled for a while, not speaking until Chris broke the silence.

"So…what's a coordinator?" asked Chris.

"Have you been living under a rock?" one of the ZAFT pilots sarcastically said.

"It's like a person enhanced at birth," said the other ZAFT pilot.

"Don't tell them anything, Hans!"

"Shut it!" yelled Chris as he placed the barrel of the beam rifle against the ZAFT mobile suit. "This guy said something about naturals unable to pilot mobile suits, Hans. Explain."

"Well, mobile suits had an OS that is too complicated for naturals, or just ordinary people without the enhancements, to operate," stated the one called Hans with a bit on uncertainty in his voice.

That did not made sense to John. The original mobile suits, the Zaku series, were designed to be operated by an ordinary person, not around a super human. "Continue," he said.

"Well, only coordinators can pilot them.

"What was the first mobile suit?" asked John.

"What?"

"I said what is the first mobile suit made," repeated John, but in amore threatening voice.

"Well, I think it was called the Proto-GINN or something," replied Hans.

This time, it was Chris who gave the question. "When was it made?"

"Well, around a year or two ago if I'm right."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chris asked to John.

"It means we're not in the same dimension anymore," John said. "And I was just hoping we're in some far sector of space.

Silence filled the rest of their trip as both pilots approach the colony. It was shaped like an older colony model, but it is far bigger than a standard colony. Not to mention both pilots considered the shape a bit strange.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Hans as the group approached the entrance.

"No idea," John answered.

"Wait a fucking second," started the other ZAFT pilot. "I've seen this design before!"

"Where?" Chris asked.

"Well, my old man is an engineer, and he had a file that contained a couple of early and supposedly failed colony designs. This looks like one of them."

John grunted at that. He did not know what kind of scenario he was dealing with it, but this told him that several factors in this situation are old.

_Maybe this place is related to Laplace… no, this may be something bigger, or is it truly? _The man did not need to think of it further.

This is Sanctuary to incoming mobile suits, respond over," came in a female voice on the comm line.

"Sanctuary, this is Johnathan Rommel of the Zeon remnants. With me is the London Bell pilot by the name of Lt. Chris Alder, and two of the unknown mobile suits."

"Copy that Rommel. Marking the location of the landing bay now," said the operator.

A marker appeared on John's HUD, indicating a corner of the colony the man could barely see to be the location of an available landing bay. The group proceeded carefully in order to not hit debris or other mobile suits. They then entered a landing bay, where the area then became sealed off and the pressurization of it was completed.

The hangar was like any other colony's hangar, except it was larger and its occupants were far from ordinary. There were men and women of both the Federation and Zeon working there way around, from repairing mobile suits to finding out several thins about the colony.

The Geara Zulu and the Jegan both dropped the captured MS as their respective pilots got out. The Zulu approached an area where several crewmen await.

John removed his helmet, revealing a strong face with brown hair that had a few streaks of grey in it. He had blue eyes as well as a scar just under the left one. He also sported a goatee of sort on him.

He wiped some sweat on his brow with his sleeve as he opened the cockpit door. He then just stood on the edge of the cockpit as he saw Chris got out of his mobile suit. The latter then moved to the Zeon pilot.

The younger pilot had relatively long black hair. He also had red eyes and rather pale skin. He was a bit tall, but not too much.

_Definitely a spacenoid_ John thought.

He then turned to see the ZAFT pilots, who just exited their mobile suits and are being escorted by armed crewmembers

"So, what now if I may ask?" asked Chris as he just floated in front of John.

"We wait," John replied. His counterpart nodded.

"Anyway, I'll just check some of the MS around here."

"Sure thing." Once he finished, John got out of the cockpit and onto the ground. He just analyzed the mobile suits around him. There were Jegans of all kinds all over the place, some of which looked like it's been there for a long time. A bunch of Guncannon Detectors and Nemos are also there. The rest of the mobile suits were either Zeon units or modified versions of the GM line.

_I'm surprised we're not killing each other_, thought John.

"Coffee, sir?" offered a crewmember carrying a tray of said drink.

"No thanks," he replied.

"Hey John!" yelled Chris, who was only a couple of meters away from John. "Look at this thing!"

John analyzed the mobile suit. It was a Stark Jegan, an already powerful mobile suit, except with a large beam cannon on its right shoulders instead of the standard missile launchers. The mobile suit also sported a shield on its left arm, which held two beam gatling guns similar to the style of the Unicorn's shield. It also sported more refined boosters on its back. It was dark blue in color with a red visor similar to Chris's Jegan.

"Well, I'll be damned," said John as he moved right next to Chris while still gazing the mobile suit. "Who's the pilot?"

"No idea," stated Chris. "I'm just hoping it doesn't have one yet."

"This thing already has a pilot," stated an engineer who was working on the Jegan's cannon.

"You were saying?" asked John as he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah old man," said Chris as he smiled. "So who owns this MS?"

"An LT by the name of Natalie Williams," replied the engineer.

"Williams?" questioned Chris with a bit of surprise.

"Who?" asked John.

"A pilot who was guarding Frontal's mobile suit while it was still in testing," explained Chris.

"Wait, that _raid?_" John questioned.

"Yep"

The said incident is the theft of the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein by none other than Full Frontal, the Second Coming of Char Aznable. The Sinanju was a mobile suit originally designed to be the test bed for the UC Project mobile suits, but a raid by Frontal in his Geara Doga changed all of that and it became the man's personal machine.

Rumors in both the Federation and Neo Zeon both say that he wiped out any resistance within minutes. There were very few survivors, even fewer of those who made direct contact with the Ghost of Char.

"What does she plan to do with this thing?" inquired John out loud.

"To kill Full Frontal," came in a voice. All three men turned to see a young, lightly tanned woman who appeared to be in her early twenties. She had shoulder-length red hair dark green eyes.

"Only a person with a death wish would do that," stated John. "Or just to even try"

"I know," she answered back, but it was not with rudeness or arrogance, but in cold demeanor. "That's why I have this baby."

"It's gonna take more than that," John stated. "_Much_ more."

"You sound like you fought him before."

"When you fight alongside men like him, you'll know how they operate," John simply said.

"True." The woman looked up to her mobile suit, before she noticed that the men are you looking at it. "You guys seem interested in my MS."

"Stark Jegans are bad enough," said John. "One with a beam cannon and better thrusters makes it a demon." The woman smiled at that.

"It's a really nice MS," stated Chris. "Been flying these suits for some time, but I never seen something like this."

"You also fly the Stark Jegans?" asked the woman.

"Yeah. Wish I had this equipment though." Jon nodded in agreement.

"By the way, the name is Natalie Williams," introduced the woman. "And the machine is called the Stark Jegan Jaeger

"Lt. Chris Alder of London Bell," said introduced Chris. "Nice name for the MS."

"John Rommel of the Zeon remnant." He looked at the machine once more. "So, how did you acquire this mech?"

"A bunch of favors and grateful engineers," she replied with a small.

Suddenly an alarm activated.

_"Attention all available mobile suits. The second Unicorn unit has gone berserk. Requesting anybody to at least quarantine it.'_

_Quarantine?_

_"Do not engage the gundam! Unicorn unit 1 will deal with it."_

"Did he said to not engage?!" questioned Chris.

"Probably a newtype gone berserk," assumed John.

All three pilots rushed to their mobile suits, with John slowly activating his.

"So, we're just gonna sit back and watch while Banagher talks to Unicorn 2?" inquired Chris as he put on his helmet.

"I believe so," said John as he activated a switch. The Geara Zulu's eyes came to life as a nearby mobile suit handed it a Jesta's beam rifle. "Let's get this over with,"

One of the walls exploded, and a black figure soon exited it. Thankfully the hangar was still pressurized and nobody was caught in the explosion.

"I hate my mouth," declared John. He could see two other mobile suits coming in just after the black one, Banagher in the Unicorn, and a Delta Plus, a variant of the Delta/Zeta series.

"Marida! You need to stop!" yelled Banagher as the Unicorn opened up its arms as if to protect something behind it. His opponent resembled the boy's own MS, but black in color and more of a lion instead of a unicorn.

The Black Unicorn decided to answer by aiming its beam magnum at Banagher. Before it could fire however, a small beam pierced the barrel of the weapon, rendering useless.

"That was close," stated the shooter, who was in an ECOAS variant of the Jegan series with a beam pistol raised.

"Hey, is that you Conner?!" enthusiastically asked Chris.

"What the-" started Conner. "Never thought to see you here."

The two pilots didn't interact much during their time in the academy, but they worked together on several occasions, with Chris usually helping Conner out a bit in a couple of situations.

"Uhh guys," started John. "We still got a berserk Gundam."

"How'd you get an ECOAS Jegan, by the way?" asked Chris.

"A pilot thankfully lend me one," Conner replied as he and his companions aimed their weapons at the Black Unicorn.

"Marida! Please!" pleaded Banagher.

"I am not this Marida person you are talking about!" shouted the Black Unicorn pilot. The Black Unicorn activated its beam saber and swung at the true Unicorn, which countered by activating its arm mounted beam saber. Both blades of light crossed paths, causing a bright light to occur as the weapons clashed

"Yes you are!" yelled Banagher. "You are Marida Cruz. You're master is Suberoa Zinnerman."

"SHUT UP!" his opponent yelled. Suddenly, the Black Unicorn began to glow a golden color. Parts of the machine began to transform, as the horn of the machine split into two.

"Oh shit!" yelled a pilot. "The Banshee has activated the NT-D! I repeat, the Banshee has activated its NT-D"

"All units, step back!" ordered John. All other mobile suits slowly moved backward as the Unicorn itself activated its NT-D.

What surprised the man is the Unicorn still stood in its protective stance instead of engaging the black mobile suit. The mobile suit then turned green and something resembling an electric field expanded from it. The Black Unicorn also attempted to give off such waves.

"Don't get close!" yelled Banagher to the pilots. As the power of the Unicorn and its black counterpart, known as the Banshee, clashed. The Unicorn continued to give off its psycowaves, but the black one had other ideas. The Banshee activated a weapon on its arm, and prepared to fire it.

Before it could fire however, Conner immediately fired his bam pistol. A bolt from the weapon soon entered the Banshee's beam gun. Unfortunately, the weapon combusted and smoke covered the area.

The Banshee boosted towards the ECOAS Jegan and quickly activated something resembling a claw, and then smashed it down unto the Jegan.

"Conner!" yelled Chris.

"His vitals are good, he's just unconscious," said John as he fired with his beam weapon. Beam rounds reached the Banshee, but it quickly raised its shield abd activated its I-field, thus blocking the shots.

Conner barely managed to open his eyes one more time as he saw the Geara Zulu and the Unicorn engage the Banshee. His vision became dim and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Hey man. Wake up." Conner heard the voice of Chirs as he slowly opened his eyes. He managed to open them, revealing the faces of Chris and John.<p>

"Steady," John said as the boy slowly sat up. The latter noticed he was on the ground with a medic and another woman near him.

"You're pretty much good, Lieutenant," stated the medic. Conner looked around and saw the Banshee, but it was idle.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Long story," stated the woman. "But basically, we managed to calm down the banshee pilot."

"Gravity's on?"

"Yeah, the engineer said something about preventing something from breaking."

"Move!" Conner heard a man yelled as the latter quickly ran towards an individual in a black pilot suit sitting on the floor.

"Master?" the pilot, a redheaded female, yelled in surprise. What surprised the girl, however, was that the man just hugged her tightly.

Tears filled the man's eyes as he continued to embrace her. None of the plots could hear what he said, but it was something akin to asking forgiveness, and never letting her go.

"Well, glad that's over," stated John.

"Yeah," replied the woman.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Chris.

"Sir, there's a café we managed to reopen," reported the medic.

"Well, good," replied John. "Conner, you good?"

"Yeah"

"Hey kid!" John yelled to Banagher, who was apparently talking to Mineva. "We're gonna get something to eat. You coming or what?" he asked rather casually.

"Go Banagher," Mineva said to the Unicorn pilot. "I'll be fine."

"Just be careful out there," replied Banagher. He then embraced her, and then they parted.

* * *

><p>Captain Bright Noa is used to bad days. Thankfully, this doesn't seem like one.<p>

Despite the given situation, it was a better one than expected. All Federation forces were either London Bell or ECOAS, who are good with London Bell, and the Zeon forces, as fanatic they can be, are not really extremist.

He walked along the hallway, which thankfully had gravity as the engineers made the hangars the only one without them. Except for the current incident.

Another few group of men in standard London Bell uniform appeared from another hall.

"Ahh, Captain Matsunaga, it's been a while since we last meted," greeted Noa.

"Likewise, Captain Noa," respectfully answered Captain Shin Matsunaga.

Shin Matsunaga can be described as a mysterious man. He is trusted, but his past is shrouded in black ink. The man was a former Zeon ace pilot, even nicknamed the "White Wolf of Solomon," and served as the bodyguard of Vice Admiral Dozle Zabi. For some apparent reason, however, at the end of the war, he joined up with the Anti Earth Union Group, instead of the Neo Zeon movement, during the Gryps conflict. He then stayed with them until the AEUG became London Bell.

As for why he had done these, his answer "For reasons that are private in nature, and my pride wouldn't allow."

Captain Bright Noa and Captain Shin Matsunaga both walked down up to the end of the hall with their respective subordinates. They reached a door, which automatically opened, revealing a room in the process.

The room resembled a meeting hall one would expect from a business company, but this one seemed a bit improvised. The floors and the walls were in a bron wooden color, and a table with a couple of chairs is in the center. There's also a large screen on the end of it.

Sitting in one of the seats is a man in EFF uniform. Another man, probably the former's subordinate, is seen besides him. Noa recognized as Commander Kou Uraki, one of the few Gundam pilots still active and participant in the failed attempt at stopping Operation Stardust.

There's also a woman there, except in full Zeon uniform. She had white hair and rather pale skin.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Captian Noa," greeted the man in charge as he stood up and shook hands with Noa. He was a man in his mid to late 30s, with sandy hair and a beard starting to grow out of his face.

"Captain Blake, I've heared about you," said Noa. Captain Charles Blake can be considered a veteran captain, not much as Noa, but he has served plenty of operations, both normal and the ones covered in black ink. He was notable for his actions in the Neo Zeon wars, and one rather recent operation that the rest of the EFF, ECOAS, and even London Bell, are pissed about.

Said incident involved Blake firing every nuclear weapon he could get his hands on unto some sort of fortress that contained a weapon worse than a WMD. The Federation just had this called an open secret, so in order to not deal any situation with the civilians.

"This is Commander Uraki," introduced Blake for his MS team leader.

"Sir," Uraki simply stated as he saluted and shook hands with Bright.

"And you are?" asked Bright to the Zeon woman.

"Captain Sophie Fran," introduced the woman.

"I thought you were no longer Zeon," mentioned Bright. He once read a report about a Sophie Fran, an elite Zeon pilot. She was reported to be part of a group that attempted to use a nuclear weapon. She was then captured and perhaps pardoned or something.

"I'm retired," she said. "I only took part because of this place."

"Do I want to know how you guys got a _Rewloola_?" questioned Blake.

"No idea," Fran said.

"Ok, what about your counterparts?"

"Actual Neo Zeon," she replied as she took a sip of coffee she held in her hands. "The ones that may go unto the extremes, well at least one of them anyway."

"The other one?" asked Noa.

"He's actually a decent fellow," replied the woman. Suddenly a door opened, with two individuals entering, captains, judging by their uniform.

One of them however seemed to have a black eye.

"Sorry were late," stated his counterpart, a man who appeared to be of African decent, with his accent dictating he also has a part of European in his heritage.

"Good to see your, here O'Brian," said Fran.

"That's alright, we're still missing two captains," stated Blake.

"Ahh, we are my manners," stated the man. "I'm Captain Albert O'Brian. This here is Captain Michael Smith."

"What happened between you two?"

"Let's just say we had a 'disagreement'"

The door opened once again, revealing three men. A fourth individual appeared, a young girl who many already know as Princess Mineva Zabi.

_Holy shit, it's the princess._ Fran thought as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Well, now that we're all here, let us begin this meeting," announced Blake as everybody else took a seat.

"The captains of the other cruisers?" Bright questioned in reference to them missing captains.

"They volunteered to watch out for trouble," replied Captain Matsunaga.

"Well, let us first introduce ourselves," said Blake. "I am Captain Charles Blake of the _Ney York-_clash ship, which unfortunately has no name yet."

"Captain Bright Noa of the Ra Cailum."

"Captain Otto Midas of the Nahel Argama," introduced one of the men who entered.

"Captain Alexander Winchester of the Exalted," introduced another man.

"Captain Shin Matsunaga."

"Captain Sophie Fran of the Daybreak_._"

"Captain Albert O'Brian of the Eternal Flame."

"Captain Michael Smith of the Anavel Gato."

"Captain Suberoa Zinnerman of the Garencieres."

"Princess Mineva Lao Zabi," introduced Mineva.

"Your Highness!" the Zeon captains yelled before bowing.

"All right, what shall we cover first?" asked Noa.

"Well, what the hell happened?" questioned Midas.

Blake rubbed his head. "A mix of two very powerful newtype fields."

The others were not amused.

"Explain!" demanded Smith. "I wan to know how the fuck did we, and the colony, get here!"

"Well, for starters," started Captain Blake. "This colony had _plenty_ of psycoframes. All of them were activated."

This was soon followed by a silence that lasted for ten seconds.

"What else?" asked Noa.

"Well, according to the colony's computers, some external power also helped it reached this stage."

"What is it?" asked Winchester.

"It has something to do with a newtype resonance and something akin to a nuclear weapon."

"Was it from Torrington?" asked Noa.

"Looks like it."

This was followed by another silence.

"So, what do we do now?" questioned O'Brian.

"Well, we managed to get the prisoners to tell us where we are," revealed Matsunaga. "And also perhaps when."

"When!?" started Fran. She was losing her cool at this rate.

"Well, it's not in our timeline."

"Well, that's good news," stated Noa. "What else?"

We're near a colony of a nation called ZAFT. They are currently at bad tersm with Earth."

"We're taking part in this shit?" said Smith.

"Not exactly," stated Blake. "We will monitor both groups, but we may have to engage both at some point."

"So basically go around and kick some ass," stated Winchester. "And in other words, we are stuck here until somebody in the Federation finds a way and we prevent the governments from grabbing our tech and such."

"Well, yes."

"That simplifies some things," started Captain Zinnerman. "There is however, a great many mysteries left to beloved."

"Yes," Captain Blake answered on his personal communicator. "Got it."

"What is it?" asked Captain Midas.

"I had some of my men do some hacking into this world's satellites. Apparently, Earth and ZAFT are on the verge on nuclear war, and we believe somebody is manipulating them into doing so for all the wrong reasons."

"So, there would be mutually assured destruction, and we may also be targeted by both groups."

"Your highness," started Captain O'Brian to Mineva. "What are your thoughts on this matter?"

The girl closed her eyes, but then opened them and spoke. "If somebody is manipulating nations and has decided that the loss of million's of lives will be insignificant, then it is my duty to prevent all those deaths and as well as us being controlled."

"Well said, Princess," said Blake. "By my honor, I'll be damned if I would let many die while I could still do something."

"I wouldn't intervene in a war," stated Smith. "But if its being fought for wrong reasons and somebody is just manipulating them, then I would fight."

"So, are we all in agreement?" asked Blake.

The others simply nodded.

"We got an entire army with 12 or so overpowered warships, 107 active mobile suits, and potentially 1000 mobile suits in reserved," stated Uraki. "Sure, why not."

"Well then. While we are stuck here, we will do our very best to prevent unnecessary deaths in this conflict. We will be an Exodus in the stars, finding a path and doing what is necessary."

"Do you really have to be that dramatic?"

**AN: And done, if you have any questions, OCs, suggestions, etc., pls leave it in the reviews. Also, should I skip all the evens between this chapter and Heliopolis and skip all the way to gundam seed episode one?**

**Also, pls suggest a name for the New York Class**

**Due to circumstances, I'll only be able to upload one or two more chapters until I get something fixed**


End file.
